


Beds

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: Five times Jim woke up in someone else's bed.  One time he woke up in his own bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: Past mildly abusive relationship. Emotional... Hints of physical.

**One: Gary Mitchell**

Jim woke when someone hit him in the face. Alarmed, he sat up and looked around. It was dark.

“Sorry.” Gary Mitchell’s voice came from the bed beside him. “Why are you still here?”

Jim stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand as he regained control over his senses after having been so rudely awakened. “Don’t know…”

“The least you could do is not hog the bed… Or cling to me.” 

Jim lay back down, blinking up at the ceiling of Gary’s room. Why was he there? Rolling over, he looked at the time and found the alarm’s numbers distorted by an object. His hand pushed it aside, coming in contact with a glass bottle. The red digits proclaimed that it was 3:18 in the morning. That’s right… They had been drinking and Jim was too intoxicated to leave. “Sorry.” Rolling back over, he reached out and clumsily patted Gary’s arm. 

Gary caught his hand and pushed it down to the juncture of his legs. 

Jim obeyed the silent command and burrowed his hand into Gary’s briefs to tug on his penis. 

“Gently.” Gary breathed.

Jim adjusted his grip and stroked the organ from base to tip and back down again, over and over.

“Faster.” Gary whispered. “Or use your mouth.”

Jim scooted down under the blankets and took his best friend and sometimes lover’s cock into his mouth, sucking it down and swallowing around it. 

Gary clutched his head, tangling his fingers in Jim’s hair as he thrust into Jim’s mouth. For several minutes only the sound of his ragged breathing could be heard in the darkened room. A soft squeal and then panting followed.

Jim swallowed the last of Gary’s semen before crawling back up the bed. Gary was his wingman when it came to socializing. But often they ended up alone together back in Gary’s room. Jim didn’t mind. It was the price to be paid for having a friend. Giving his friend some pleasure was well worth it to keep the friendship going. 

“Don’t wake me up when you leave tomorrow morning.” Gary murmured as he settled in the bed.

Jim wrapped his arm around his friend. “I won’t.” 

Gary was leaving for Starfleet Academy without him. It seemed that everyone was leaving these days. Soon there would be no one left in Riverside and he would be alone. 

^.~

**Two: Gaila**

Jim opened his eyes and found himself in the arms of the pretty Orion classmate. “Morning.”

“Morning.” 

“Sorry…” Jim blinked up at her, drawing a blank on her name.

“It’s Gaila. We’re in advanced computer programming together.”

“Yeah… Sorry. I don’t mean to…” Jim rolled onto his back. 

“Don’t be sorry. You really couldn’t help yourself.”

“I couldn’t?”

“No one can. One of the drawbacks of being an Orion.”

“I really am sorry.” Jim looked at her. Her red hair was down and fell around her face and shoulders like a rosy cloud. “You are beautiful.”

Gaila grinned at him. “That’s not usually what they say.”

“What do they normally say?”

“Where are my pants?” Gaila chuckled.

“I’ve woken up in many beds and I don’t think I have ever had such a beautiful bed partner.”

“We didn’t have sex last night.”

“We didn’t?” Jim was confused. Vaguely he remembered meeting Gaila at the bar. Both of them drank a lot and he followed her back to her room. There had been a lot of kissing and they both got undressed. That’s where his memory ended. They both were naked. Her soft form was warm and comforting against him.

“Do you have any idea how refreshing it is to find a guy that’s more interested in my brain than my body?”

Jim smiled at her. Yes, he knew how refreshing it was because he was often taken to bed for his body or his father’s fame and not his own accomplishments or intellect. “Yes. I think I do.”

Gaila grinned at him and shook her head. “Actually, Jim Kirk… I think what you desperately needed last night wasn’t sex… It was sleep. First you told me about your theories on alternate dimensions intersecting with our own and then you passed out. When was the last time you had a decent night’s sleep?”

“I don’t remember. I’ve been studying for that test that keeps kicking my ass.”

“The Kobayashi Maru?”

Jim smiled at her. “What do you know about it?”

“What do you want to know about it?” Gaila grinned at him.

^.~

**Three: Carol Marcus**

Jim woke and reached out to pull her closer. Content and happy for the first time in what seemed like ages. Really, he could get used to it.

Her hand lightly caressed his arm. “I have something to tell you…”

“What is it?” Jim asked, adjusting his position so he could wrap his arm around her.

“I was pregnant.”

Jim stared at him. His heart flipped in his chest and for a brief moment he imagined life as a father. There was a child with blond hair and blue eyes, reaching up for him. “Pregnant?”

“I was.” Carol whispered, staring up at him. “Now is not the best time. We’re about to head back into space.” Biting her lips, she looked away. “Before I could really think about it, it ended. I was pregnant and then I wasn’t. I just thought you should know. It was a miscarriage.”

Jim closed his eyes. His moment of hope and joy completely stifled. The image of the golden child began to fade.

“Perhaps it’s for the best. Neither one of us were ready. I don’t even know if I want to be a mother.” There was something in her eyes… A look like she had assessed their relationship and somehow found him lacking. “You’re not exactly father material.”

It wounded him because he hadn’t been expecting it. This was his first serious relationship that lasted more than just a few weeks. They had been together for over six months and he never knew she had experienced what she had experienced. “I’m sorry.”

Carol nodded… But her posture was stiff and awkward.

The joy was gone. Jim knew this was the end of their relationship.

^.~

**Four: Leonard McCoy**

Jim stirred, smelling a familiar mixture of bourbon and body odor he knew as well as his own. His head hurt. With a groan, he shifted his position, curling up against the body next to him.

“Hey, kid…” McCoy’s voice breathed as his body shifted and then relaxed. 

An object was pressed to Jim’s neck and there was a soft hiss. Immediately his hangover began to recede to a point where he could actually open his eyes, finding himself using Bones’ shoulder as a pillow. “Hey.”

McCoy gave him a fleeting smile and dropped the hypospray on the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” Jim admitted.

McCoy hummed in agreement and gave a little stretch before adjusting his position, arm protectively around Jim’s back. “You slept a little.”

“Why does this bother me so much?” Jim asked.

“Grief. You lost someone you wanted to share your life with… You lost a child.”

“I didn’t even know she was pregnant.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Jim pressed his nose against McCoy’s chest, struggling with the words that kept tumbling in his mind. “Am I father material?”

McCoy looked down at him, concern in his eyes. “What?”

“She said I wasn’t father material.”

“I’ve seen you with Joanna. You’re her favorite uncle.”

“Uncle… Not father.”

McCoy gave a helpless sigh and shifted his position so they were laying side by side. His arm wrapped around Jim’s waist. “I don’t know what sort of father you would be. Children change us. But you’re a damn good uncle to my little girl and if you’re anything like that with your own future kid… You’ll be fine.” His hand reached up to lightly cup Jim’s cheek. 

Jim gave him a faint smile and closed his eyes, his smile fading into a wince as a soft sob escaped him.

McCoy reached out and pulled him closer, resting his face against the top of Jim’s head. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

“Where’s this bedside manner when I’m bleeding out on a table?”

“This time it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Oh sure… Blame me for getting stabbed by a pre-warp species that thinks I’m after their sacred Tribble God.”

McCoy chuckled softly and tightened his embrace for a moment. “You can be a little reckless... But you weren’t this time.”

“Maybe I’m just not meant to have that sort of relationship.”

McCoy kissed his forehead and rolled onto his back. “That doesn’t sound like you, Mr. I-Don’t-Believe-In-No-Win-Scenarios.”

“Maybe it’s time I grew up… At least when it comes to relationships.”

“It won’t win her back.”

Jim returned to his position on McCoy’s shoulder. “I know.”

^.~

**Five: Spock**

Jim woke up shivering. Their fire had gone out and the wind from outside the cave seemed to find its way inside. Jim worried about the figure next to him. Vulcans couldn’t survive such cold climates. 

Using his phaser, he aimed at the rocks until they glowed and gave off heat. Wrapping his arm around the huddled figure, he snuggled up against the back of the Vulcan. “I’ll keep you warm, Spock.”

Spock startled and looked back at him, his cheeks pale with cold. “Captain?”

“I’ve got you, Spock.” Jim answered and pressed his face against the back of Spock’s neck. His hand rested on the Vulcan’s stomach and his knees were tucked in behind his companion’s. “They’ll find us and get us out of here.”

“They do not know we are here on Cygnus Beta.” Spock pointed out.

“We have to be optimistic.” Jim rubbed Spock’s belly and then reached for one of his cold hands. “Your hands are cold.”

“Every part of me is cold.” Spock answered. “But your body heat helps.”

“We should stay awake.”

“Agreed.”

“I bet you didn’t wake up this morning and imagine yourself sharing a bed with me while on a mission.”

“Technically this is not a bed. It is a corner of a cave.” Spock pointed out.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do not. Please explain.”

“You never anticipated being snuggled up with me to stay alive.”

“Not this situation.”

“So you have imagined us snuggling?”

“There are many life and death situations that may require close contact. I did not anticipate hypothermia before I left on this mission.”

“We can shift closer to the heat.” Jim suggested and helped guide the Vulcan closer to the glowing rocks. “There. Is that better?” He could feel the heat radiating from the glow on the back of his hand.

“Yes. Thank you, Captain.” Spock answered.

“It’s Jim. Spock… We’re in danger of freezing to death so call me Jim.” Jim rubbed at Spock’s exposed hands.

“Very well, Jim.” Spock responded. 

Jim pressed his nose and lips against the back of Spock’s neck, his body shivering with the chill at his back. Spock scent was a mixture of the incense he used with an undertone of earthy spice. It made Jim’s mouth water and his cock hard. But there was no room for embarrassment when it came to life and death situations. So what if he was sexually excited to be pressed against Spock’s back? It wasn’t like he was going to lose control and take the Vulcan. Besides… Spock wasn’t interested in him. Jim knew how to keep his hands to himself.

“You are rubbing my stomach.” Spock murmured.

“Hmm?” Jim stopped what he was doing, surprised that his hand had been rubbing Spock’s abdomen. “Sorry.” 

“I did not say you had to stop. I wondered if you were aware.”

“Not really.” Jim answered. “Although friction is warming.”

“I am well aware of that.” Spock answered. “You may continue. Your hand is warm.”

Jim’s fingers found a way under the shirts to press skin on skin to Spock’s belly. “Warm?”

“Yes.” Spock breathed. “Continue.”

With his hand open he rubbed gently against the Vulcan’s abdomen. His cock was so hard and he shifted his hips, aware that Spock could probably feel his erection pressed against his butt. “Sorry.”

Spock pushed back against him, closing the small gap he had created. “Activity will keep you warm… Jim.”

“Don’t worry about me. Humans are far more adaptable to their environment.” Jim murmured against the back of Spock’s neck. It wasn’t fair. He desperately wanted to have sex with Spock and it was almost like the Vulcan was giving him permission. But he had promised himself he wouldn’t do things like that anymore.

There was a shimmer and the cave disappeared to be replaced by the transporter room. “We found them!” McCoy cried out and immediately pounced on them with a heated blanket. “Hold still. We’ll get you both to sick bay and warm you up.”

Jim rolled onto his back, away from Spock and watched the activity of the medical team surround them, checking their vitals.

^.~

**Plus One: Spock... Again**

Jim startled awake and sat up, finding himself in his own cabin. For a moment he gasped for air and tried to recall if the recent events were all a dream or a memory. 

Something shifted on the bed beside him and he glanced over to find Spock blinking back at him. The Vulcan was wearing his uniform and sitting against the headboard of the bed, PADD in his lap as if he had just been reading from it. His boots were off and a mug of tea sat on the nightstand beside him. “Captain?”

“What happened?” Jim asked.

“You were unwell.” Spock answered and set aside his PADD. 

“Unwell? Then why aren’t I in sickbay?”

“There was a medical emergency and all the beds have been filled. I volunteered to monitor you while you recovered in your cabin.” Spock picked up a tricorder that Jim hadn’t noticed and began to scan the human’s vitals. It seemed he was satisfied with the results because he put the tricorder away. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.” Jim answered.

“That is to be expected.”

“How long have I been here?”

“24 point 56 hours.” Spock responded as he got up and went to the replicator on the wall, ordering water with electrolytes. “Drink this.”

Jim took the water and sipped it. “You’ve been here the whole time?”

“Yes.” Spock answered as if that was obvious. “Are you hungry?”

Jim waved him away. “No.”

Spock took his place on the bed. 

“Sorry…”

“There is nothing to apologize for.” Spock answered, picking up his PADD.

“It’s not like you want to spend your day hanging out in my cabin, waiting for me to wake up.”

“There was no inconvenience.” Spock set his PADD on his knee.

“I’m also sorry about what happened on Cygnus Beta.”

“That was over a month ago…” Spock commented.

“Yeah. But I still don’t feel right about it. And we haven’t had any time to talk about it.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

“I know you’re a touch telepath. I wasn’t thinking clearly at the time, but I’ve had time to think about it since then and I feel bad about putting you in that situation. I’m sorry, Spock.”

“It was not the first time you have had sexual thoughts about me.” Spock replied and set his PADD down on the nightstand.

“Wait… How do you know that?” Jim asked.

“You have touched me before.” Spock answered. His eyes stared deep into the human’s. “Jim… I am not offended.”

“You should be… I’m kinda messed up.”

Spock shifted his position on the bed so he was on the bed properly with his head on the pillow, facing the human. Lightly his fingertips traced the edge of Jim’s jaw. “I am not offended.”

Jim took a deep breath in and held it, staring into Spock’s brown eyes. “This never ends well.”

“I am willing to take that risk.” Spock breathed and scooted closer, his fingers continuing to caress Jim’s jaw.

“I’m horrible boyfriend material.”

“Let me assess that for myself.” Spock’s movement brought him close to Jim so they lay chest to chest. “I should tell you… I would have let you.”

Jim blinked, the spell broken as he put a small amount of distance between them. “What?”

“On Cygnus Beta. I am aware that sort of activity would have accelerated your heartrate and kept you from progressing into moderate hypothermia.”

“Spock, it’s wasn’t really a fuck or die situation.”

“Fuck or die?” Spock echoed, an eyebrow raised.

Jim shivered, hearing the vulgar word in Spock’s voice. His cock hardened in interest. “That’s not how I imagined… I didn’t imagine I would do something like that with you in order to survive.”

“I am aware of that.” Spock’s eyes focuses on Jim’s lips. “I still would have let you.”

“Why?” Jim demanded.

Spock’s finger lightly traced Jim’s bottom lip. “T’hy’la.”

Jim experienced a full body shiver from his scalp down his spine to his toes and back up again. It settled somewhere in his groin and he opened his mouth to take the Vulcan’s finger, sucking on it.

Spock stared at him with eyes wide, mouth open in surprise. A soft groan escaped him and he shut his eyes. 

Jim lightly bit the digit in his mouth before allowing it to slide out and rest on his chin. “That’s not an answer. Why would you have let me?”

Spock opened his eyes, resting his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I cannot lose you again, T’hy’la.” Gathering the human to him, he held him tightly. “I desire you, Jim.”

Jim wrapped his own arm around Spock’s waist, his face pressed to the Vulcan’s chest. “I’m afraid I’ll mess this up.”

“I do not want the regrets my counterpart lived with for 97 years. So I will tell you now that I cherish you. I desire anything you can give me.” 

Jim clutched at the back of Spock’s uniform shirt, pressing his face against the Vulcan’s chest. His body smelled of incense and earthy spice that made his mouth water. “I love you too, Spock.”

Spock tightened his grip for a long moment before releasing the human. “You should rest.”

“I am a little sleepy.” Jim answered, rolling onto his back. “Will you be here when I wake up again?”

“Yes.” 

Jim floated off to sleep, content.

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Carol Marcus having a baby? Where does that come from? Wrath of Khan... We meet David Marcus who is the son of Carol Marcus. Jim did not know he was a father until he meets David.
> 
> I also have an outtake to add to my Fragments collection. ;p


End file.
